Hasta al viento le da Risa
by Selesme Cari
Summary: ¿Quién llama con tanta insistencia al chico Hiwatari? Capítulo 3:Boris castiga a los chicos, Enrique molesta a Oliver, Tyson presume de tener novia, Kai... ¿escucha voces?/Universo Alterno
1. Un sueño medio raro

_**Disclaimer: **__Beyblade le pertenece a Takao Aoki y Hasta el viento tiene miedo fue dirigida por Carlos Enrique Taboada. Yo sólo he hecho esta parodia con fines de diversión._

* * *

**HASTA AL VIENTO LE DA RISA**

**Por Selesme Cari  
**

**Capítulo 1**

"**Un sueño medio raro"**

Era media noche cuando en el instituto para varones _Chico Feliz,_ se escuchó al viento soplar con fuerza y un sollozo angustiante.

— ¡Oh, no vuelvo a comer tanto! —ese era Tyson saliendo del baño.

Unos misteriosos pasos se escucharon y el moreno hizo a un lado su dolor estomacal para concentrarse en identificar a la persona que se acercaba.

— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! –preguntó en voz alta el moreno de cabellera azul, tratando de aparentar seguridad.

No hizo falta que le respondieran, la persona ya se encontraba frente a él. El recién salido del baño, suspiró aliviado al ver que se trataba de su amigo Max.

— ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? —le interrogó su rubio amigo— ¿Y qué es ese desagradable olor?

—¡Silencio, Max! Alguien puede escucharte. Lo que pasa es que ando mal del estomago, comí muchos dulces.

El rubio parpadeó. ¿Qué le preocupaba a Tyson, despertar a algún compañero o qué alguien más se enterara de su parada nocturna al baño?

Por cierto que, él estaba dudando mantener en silencio aquella ida de Kinomiya al baño. Sobre todo porque resultaba muy misteriosa la procedencia de los dulces mencionados.

—Mi abuelo me los dio antes de venirme al internado, en primer grado —dijo con ojos soñadores Tyson, acabando cruelmente con la ilusión detectivesca de Max.

Un momento… ¿Había dicho que desde niño los guardaba?

— ¡Estás loco, viejo! —le reprendió Mizuhara—¡Seguramente ya ni servían! ¡¿Por qué te los comiste?!

—Porque estaban muy sabrosos —le contestó con simpleza y sin señal de arrepentimiento.

Max suspiró resignado. Pero, se sintió aliviado al recordar el refrán "lo que no mata, engorda y si no te da diarrea"

—Mejor vamos a dormir —dijeron los dos amigos al mismo tiempo.

El viento nunca dejó de soplar con coraje, durante todo el trayecto de los dos amigos hacia su cuarto.

Y había pasado una hora aproximadamente desde el encuentro entre Max y Tyson, cuando una voz se dejó escuchar:

—Kai…

Tan sólo un nombre era lo que pronunciaba.

A duras penas el nombrado se levantó, miró hacia la cama de Kenny —quizás era él quien lo hablaba porque no podía dormir— ¡Nada! Kenny dormía como una roca.

—Kai…

La persona volvió a llamarle.

— _¡Oh, que fastidio!_ —pensó Kai somnoliento— _¿Por qué me hablan a mí, habiendo más personas en este mugriento colegio? No puede dormir uno en paz, aquí._

De muy mala gana, Kai se levantó de la cama dispuesto a averiguar quien lo llamaba.

—_Sí, claro… lo que la autora diga —_el hastío invadía a Hiwatari—. _Al menos se da cuenta_.

—Kai…

Nuevamente su nombre pronunciado por aquella voz… masculina.

—_Masculina… ¡Bah!_ -pensó mientras abría la puerta del dormitorio

Salió del dormitorio y del edificio, después de atravesar por uno de los jardines del instituto, llegó hasta un Torreón. Empujó la puerta y entró. Todo estaba obscuro, sólo se distinguía una escalera.

—Kai…

De nuevo la insistente voz…

— ¡_Y molesta! Si ya estoy en camino, ¿por qué la presión?_

Para saber de quien era la voz, debía subir por la escalera.

— _¡Perfecto! ¡Con tantos escalones haré buena pierna!_ —pensó sarcásticamente.

Subió lo más rápido que pudo o mejor dicho, lo más rápido que se le pegó la gana. Al final de la escalera se encontraba una puerta muy vieja y de color rojo. La cerradura estaba oxidada.

—Vaya, ¿en que gastan el dinero de las colegiaturas? ¡En que mal estado tienen las instalaciones de esta escuela! —exclamó perplejo.

Abrió la puerta y lo vio

¡Un chico ahorcado!

— _¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora no sabré porque me llamaba!_ —pensó con disgusto— _¡Gracias autora! _

Su conciencia le habló desde lo más profundo de su ser.

—_Y ahora tengo conciencia… ¡Nuevamente, gracias! _—miró al techo, agradeciendo mentalmente a un ser superior.

— ¡Tonto! Te hablaba para que lo vieras ahorcado —le señaló la conciencia.

— ¿Y para que quería que lo viera ahorcado?

— ¿No entiendes? ¡Un muerto te habló! —gritó su conciencia dentro de su cabeza.

— ¿Un muerto? ¿Acaso quería que impidiera que se suicidara?

— ¡No! ¡Era un fantasma!

— ¡Bah! Yo no tengo tiempo ni ganas de andar escuchando fantasmas. Me voy.

— ¡Espera! ¿Has visto un muerto y no has gritado?

—Así es. La próxima vez no haré caso, ahora me largo a dormir —el chico estaba fastidiado.

Pero al caminar hacia la puerta —y mientras maldecía a la autora por haberlo escogido a él para los contactos de ultratumba— la cuerda que sujetaba al chico ahorcado se rompió y el joven muerto… ¡lo aplastó!

— ¡Perfecto! Ahora tengo encima a un muerto —se quejó, harto.

— ¡Sólo grita y despertarás! –le dijo su conciencia, casi suplicante.

— ¿Despertar? ¿Acaso esto es un sueño? —Kai parpadeó con confusión.

— ¡Así es! ¡Un sueño! ¡O más bien una pesadilla! —su conciencia volvió a hablarle.

— ¿Y qué pasó con mi pesadilla en la que soy cantante de rancheras? —Hiwatari se mostró ofendido por el inesperado cambio de mal sueño.

— ¿Cantante de rancheras? —la conciencia dentro de su cabeza, se asombró.

— ¿Dije eso en voz alta? —Kai tragó saliva.

— ¿Tú con sombrero y traje de charro? —la conciencia se mostró burlona.

— ¿Dijiste que gritando despertaría? —Kai le cambió la conversación, era muy molesto recordar aquel horrible mal sueño.

—Así es, Kaicito Fernández —rió la conciencia.

—Entonces… ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —el joven, dio un grito de lo más fingido.

— ¡Tonto! Tiene que ser un grito de terror —le explicó la conciencia.

—Yo no conozco el terror —Kai lo dijo con mucho orgullo.

Kai se puso de pie, haciendo a un lado bruscamente el cadáver que tenía sobre de él. Salió del lugar y recargándose del barandal de la escalera, miró hacía el sitio recién abandonado. De pronto, una enorme rata peluda y gorda, cruzó por encima de sus pies.

— ¡Que asco!—exclamó Kai agitando su pierna.

Al hacerlo, perdió el equilibrio y el barandal se desplomó, haciéndolo caer.

Ahora sí, Kai gritó en serio.

Antes de estrellarse contra el piso, despertó en su cama. Se incorporó y miró a sus compañeros dormir. Alzó la vista, ¡y se llevó una desagradable sorpresa! Ahí por encima de su cabeza, unos pies colgaban… ¡era el chico ahorcado!

Por primera vez en su vida, no pudo reprender un grito. Ni tampoco pudo evitar desmayarse de la impresión.

* * *

El día estaba soleado y tranquilo, como para pasear al aire libre. O en el caso de Kai, quedarse en cama.

Lo ocurrido la anterior noche era el nuevo chisme entre sus compañeros, y es que todo el colegio escuchó aquel aterrador grito que dio. Y el que sus compañeros de habitación lo encontraran desmayado, causo más polémica.

La doctora del colegio, acababa de salir de su habitación. Y sus compañeros estaban en clases, así que se encontraba solo…con su conciencia. Pero después de lo sucedido la noche de ayer, había decidido no escucharla más. Ya que aunque no tuviera forma propia y fuera tan sólo una pequeña vocecilla dentro de su cabeza, ella era la culpable de lo que le pasó.

— _¡Qué cómodo de la autora culpar a un ente imaginario!_ —Kai no sabía a quien culpar de lo ocurrido, pero lo más conveniente era seguir culpando a su voz interna.

Fastidiado, decidió sacar de entre sus cobijas una revista. La contempló, silenciosamente… ¡era un tesoro dentro de aquel encierro, rodeado de puros chicos! La revista no era suya, se la había prestado Enrique, pidiéndole que la cuidara mucho.

Pensó que Enrique era un exagerado por darle tanta importancia a una publicación, pero al darle las primeras ojeadas, supo en seguida porque el chico rubio la cuidaba tanto.

Estaba completamente sumergido en la lectura y no se dio cuenta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió. Hasta que la escuchó cerrarse ruidosamente, rápidamente ocultó la revista.

— ¡Cuidado con mi revista, no te la vayan a quitar! —la voz de Enrique se escuchó con claridad.

Kai suspiró aliviado. Eran Enrique, Tyson y Max.

—Ya voy por la mitad —le explicó Kai al dueño de la revista.

— ¿Por qué la ocultas, Enrique? —preguntó Tyson viendo la revista en manos de Kai.

—Ya conocen a Boris, ¡dice que no es lectura recreativa! —se quejó el rubio italiano.

— ¿No será que es de carácter obsceno? —Max lo miró con desconfianza.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, chico? —Enrique se puso nervioso.

— ¿Kai cómo puedes leer esas cosas? —el rubio pecoso lo miró con reproche.

—No confundas, Max. Yo no soy de la calaña de Enrique —Kai cruzó los brazos.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Si sigues tratándome así ya no te volveré a prestar nada! —el rubio más alto se indignó.

— ¡No peleen! Y mejor háblanos de tu sueño, Kai —pidió Tyson.

—Sólo te diré, que no te voy a contar nada —Kai cerró los ojos.

— ¡Kai! —se quejó el moreno.

— Vi a mi madre entrar a hablar con el señor Boris, ¿estarás en cama todo el día?—habló Max, ignorando al moreno Kinomiya

La madre de Max era el médico a cargo de la salud de los estudiantes de aquel internado.

—Sí, eso dijo la doctora. Pero yo ya me fastidié —Kai se acomodó las almohadas.

— ¡No digas eso! ¡Eres un suertudo! ¡Y hoy que tenemos algebra! ¿No podemos cambiar de lugares? —Tyson lo miró con algo de envidia.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, alguien entró a grandes pasos.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡No pueden estar aquí! ¡El señor Boris ordenó que no recibiera visitas!

Era Kenny, el matadito y medio chismoso del colegio.

—Ahora mismo iré a informarle al señor Boris de su presencia en este cuarto —dijo Kenny muy decidido.

— ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues me alegro! Porque vas a tener mucho de que informar, ya que ahora mismo vamos a arreglar cuentas, las cuales traemos bastante atrasadas —Enrique lo empezó a acorralar, mientras lo miraba de modo amenazante.

— ¡Ay! ¡Señor, Boris, señor Boris! —Kenny salió huyendo de la habitación.

Los cuatro chicos lo vieron salir corriendo, y sintieron pena por el papel que le había tocado al pobre jefe en esta historia.

—Ya nos vamos —suspiró Max.

—Sí, el chismoso ese ya fue con el chisme y no ha de tardar en venir "el ogro" —cruzó los brazos Enrique.

Ante el gesto de Enrique, Kai recordó que su rubio amigo proveniente de Italia, era experto en imitar a Boris. Y se le antojó ver la imitación en ese preciso momento.

— ¿Enrique, cómo hace? —preguntó Kai, pidiéndole así que haga la imitación.

— ¿Qué cómo hace? ¡Yo que voy a saber! ¡No lo ando espiando en el baño! ¡No soy puerco! ¡Y además tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y ver! —Enrique se mostró ofendido.

A Kai le salió una vena en la frente.

—Y hablando de espiar a las personas en el baño, ¡ayer Max me espiaba a mí! —se quejó Tyson.

— ¡No te estaba espiando! ¡Dudo que alguien pudiera acercarse en ese momento al baño! ¡No con ese olor repelente!

Los dos amigos fueron interrumpidos por Enrique, quien les mostró que Kai se había quedado dormido.

—Mejor lo dejamos descansar —comentó Max.

—Sí. Es un suertudote —Tyson estuvo de acuerdo, pero envidioso.

—Que descanses, Kai —sonrió Enrique, sin despertarlo.

Apenas los tres salieron de la habitación, Kai dejó de hacerse el dormido y volvió a su lectura. Nuevamente fue interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose.

— _¿Y ahora quién, autorita?_ —pensó fastidiado de estar ocultando la revista.

Era Tala. El joven pelirrojo entró silenciosamente a la habitación, sin mirarlo si quiera. Tomó unas cosas de su mochila y estaba por salir cuando se detuvo y giró su vista hacia la cama de Kai.

— ¿Y cómo sigues? —le preguntó el apuesto pelirrojo.

—Mejor —contestó Hiwatari secamente.

—Nos vemos después —le dijo Tala abriendo la puerta para salir.

Nuevamente se detuvo. Cerró la puerta y caminó hacia Kai. Se sentó en la cama, a un lado de las piernas de él.

—Todo el colegio sólo habla de ello —exclamó Tala.

— ¿De ello? ¿De qué? —Kai parecía no entender.

—Dicen que tuviste un sueño, que por eso te desmayaste ¿es cierto?

Kai no contestó, se limitó a hacer un breve —pero audible—sonido.

—Entonces, sí fue cierto —Ivanov sonrió con perspicacia.

—Eso a ti no te importa —Kai lo miró fríamente.

—Te equivocas, Kai. Me importa y me importa mucho.

Kai no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, sintiéndose muy estúpido.

—_Estúpido al dejarme manipular por una autora cualquiera_ —pensó irritado.

—Cuéntame tu sueño —le pidió el pelirrojo.

— ¿Ya eres interprete de sueños? —Kai alzó una ceja con desconfianza.

— ¡No me digas que otra vez soñaste que tus fans te perseguían después de haber cantado en un palenque y montado en un caballo!

Kai le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

* * *

Dentro de la oficina del Director, se encontraban el señor Dickenson y la doctora Judy. Ambos trataban de convencer a Boris sobre el reposo de Kai. Pero, el Director se mostraba recio a permitir que Hiwatari no asistiera a clases.

—Señor Boris, debe hacerle caso a la doctora Judy. Deje que Kai descanse —pidió Dickenson en voz alta.

—No. En este colegio no hay preferencias de ningún tipo —espetó Boris.

—Pero ese muchacho está muy estresado, sus nervios le están fallando —Judy trató de hacerlo comprender la situación de Kai.

— ¡Estresado estoy yo! ¡Y aún así sigo trabajando! —Boris habló con firmeza.

— ¡Pero…!

—Doctora Judy, hasta luego. Ya puede retirarse —dijo más en tono de orden que de sugerencia, el malvado Boris.

—Está bien, hasta luego —se puso de pie la rubia mujer.

—Le acompaño —se ofreció el anciano Dickenson.

—Señor Dickenson, espere. Necesito hablar con usted —lo detuvo Boris.

—Sí, señor Boris —contestó él, sintiéndose apenado con la doctora.

—No se preocupe por mí, señor Dickenson conozco el camino —sonrió la rubia doctora.

La doctora se fue.

—Quiero advertirle que en lo futuro se abstenga de desafiar mi autoridad delante de extraños —Boris lo miró severamente.

—Yo no trataba de desafiarlo, tan sólo…

—Silencio —lo interrumpió—. Y ahora vaya a decirle a Kai que debe salir de la cama. En unas horas daré mi clase y lo quiero en primera fila.

—Sí, señor Boris. Como usted diga.

Sin poder objetarle más nada, el anciano fue en busca de Kai.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A**: Ojalá que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. El fanfic tal vez no prometa mucho, pero lo hago con mucho entusiasmo.

Es la parodia de una película mexicana, de hace algunos años: "Hasta el viento tiene miedo". La historia trata de unas chicas que están en un internado y una de ellas sueña todas las noches con una joven ahorcada. Luego son castigadas y deben permanecer durante las vacaciones en el colegio. Y es ahí donde empieza la "acción". Claro que yo le he hecho modificaciones, pero creo que también he conservado algunos diálogos del original.

Por cierto, esto tendrá cierto aire shonen ai más adelante.

Espero sus criticas, constructivas y destructivas.

¡Hasta Luego!


	2. Lo que Kai soñó

**HASTA AL VIENTO LE DA RISA**

**Por Selesme Cari  
**

**Capítulo 2**

"**Lo que Kai soñó" **

El salón se encontraba impregnado de murmullos. Murmullos que empezaron al entrar Kai Hiwatari al salón.

El joven Hiwatari se había sentado en su pupitre de siempre, sin decirle nada a nadie. Tenía la mirada perdida, tratando de ignorar los comentarios que se escuchaban respecto a él.

Desde el otro extremo del salón, sentado junto a la ventana; se encontraba Tala. El pelirrojo no le quitaba la vista de encima al recién llegado, parecía que trataba de analizarlo. El chico Hiwatari estaba consciente de que todos los ojos estaban sobre él, sin embargo pudo sentir _especial_ _presión _por parte de alguna de las miradas en él. Echó un vistazo para buscar a la única persona que podía ejercer tal poder en él con sólo mirarlo.

¡Y dio en el blanco! Sus ojos se toparon con los de Tala, aunque sólo fue por unos instantes. Kai rompió el contacto visual, ya que el pelirrojo ejercía una enorme magnitud en él con únicamente clavar sus ojos en los suyos.

Ahora ya con la vista al pizarrón (el profesor aún no entraba a dar su clase), sus mejillas tomaron un gracioso color carmín. Kai apretó los puños, odiaba sentirse así. Odiaba que Tala lo hiciera sentir así… ¡¿Qué rayos hacía mirándolo?! ¡¿O es acaso que como el resto de sus compañeros lo considera un fenómeno en exhibición?!

Hacían dos meses que habían roto. Su relación fue fugaz. Comenzó como un simple juego, un entretenimiento para matar la soledad. Besos prohibidos, caricias secretas… Nadie debía saberlo, ¡tonterías! Era un secreto a voces. Los chicos lo sabían, casi toda la escuela supo de aquel romance, a excepción de Boris.

Boris, el director. Seguramente los hubiera expulsado. Kai sonrió con amargura al imaginar el rostro de Boris si se hubiese enterado: "Esa relación va en contra de las buenas costumbres y de la moral de esta institución". _Estúpido directorsucho_ pensó el joven con hastío.

¡Maldita la hora en que su abuelo lo encerró en ese colegio! ¡Maldita la hora en que conoció a Tala! ¡Maldita la hora en que se enamoró de él!

_Oh, rayos _cada vez más la palabra _enamorado_ le venía a la mente. _Enamorado de Tala… ¿Y a qué hora pasó eso?_ Sin poder evitarlo, desvió la mirada del pizarrón, posándola en el chico Ivanov. El pelirrojo miraba por la ventana, en su semblante se reflejaba una enorme preocupación _¿Qué te preocupa, Tala?_

_-Te equivocas, Kai. Me importa y me importa mucho._

Recordó a Ivanov decírselo. ¿Quiso decir que él le importaba y mucho? ¿O más bien fue tan sólo un me preocupas como bien me puede preocupar cualquier otra persona?

Apartó la mirada del joven, tenía que sacarlo de su sistema y pronto. Su relación había terminado, fue Tala quien lo decidió y él con lo orgulloso que es, no le pidió motivos… aunque su corazón gritaba desde el fondo: _¡¿Por qué?!_

Sin embargo, Tyson sí pidió explicaciones. Al enterarse del rompimiento de Kai y Tala, fue en busca de Ivanov y le pidió (o más bien exigió) explicaciones. Tala al principio se negó a decirle, argumentando que era un metiche, pero tras la insistencia de un enfadado Tyson, optó por decirle. Tyson después le dijo a Kai:

"Perdió el chiste. Encerrado en este lugar, es natural que busques una forma de liberarte. Eso fue Kai para mí, un modo de liberación… Pero de repente, le perdí el chiste y llegué a aburrirme mucho. Definitivamente, fue mucha liberación para mí"

Aunque no lo escuchó de los labios de Tala, para Kai había sido igual de doloroso que si el pelirrojo se lo hubiese dicho directamente. Lo imaginaba con su sonrisa cínica de siempre, los brazos cruzados, diciendo todo aquello con tanta simpleza como si fuese lo más obvio y sencillo del mundo.

Y eso le dolía. ¿Sólo fue un juego para Tala? Es cierto que al principio ambos jugaban, pero… ¿No todo había cambiado? Él pudo sentir que su relación tomó una enorme intensidad, cada beso de Tala encerraba algo más que diversión o deseo, él lo pudo sentir… ¿O es que acaso fue tan sólo una ilusión?

-¡Kai! ─La voz de Tyson lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Kai le lanzó una rápida mirada indiferente. Max y Enrique estaban cada uno a un costado del moreno, como de costumbre.

-¿Qué haces aquí? La doctora dijo que debías estar en cama ─su moreno amigo de cabellera azul se acercó a él.

-Cambio de órdenes. Boris me quiere en clases ─soltó en seco.

-¡Ése viejo sí que es un ogro! ─exclamó el chico italiano.

-Baja la voz, Enrique. Si algún maestro te escucha, serías reportado ─le pidió Max.

-¡Para lo que me importa! ─se encogió de hombros el galante rubio.

-¡Kai! ¿Nos contarás por fin tu sueño? ─Tyson puso ojitos de perrito llorón.

Sin embargo, el chico Hiwatari no se conmovió ante su amigo.

-¡No seas malo! ─suplicó el morenazo.

Un libro se cerró con brusquedad, haciendo tanto ruido que todas las miradas se posaron en el joven que había hecho tal acción.

Era un apuesto joven de cabellera y ojos color verde. Sus facciones eran muy finas, _casi _femeninas. Su rostro era tan angelical, que todos quedaban embelesados al verlo (y esta vez no fue la excepción).

-¿Pueden hacer el favor de guardar silencio? ¿O al menos bajar el volumen de su voz? No se puede estudiar con tanto escándalo.

La voz de aquel joven era tan fina como su rostro. El nombre de aquel muchacho era Oliver Boranzii.

El primero en salir del "trance" provocado por aquel muchacho, fue Tyson.

-¡Eres un pesado! ─exclamó con molestia.

-Y ustedes una bola de vagos. No se que hacen en esta escuela, se supone que aquí sólo se encuentra lo mejor de la sociedad.

-¡¿Entonces qué haces tú aquí, niñita?! ─Tyson estaba muy enfadado.

-¡Basta chicos, no peleen! ─Max trataba de tranquilizarlos─. Lo sentimos, Oliver. No queríamos importunar a nadie.

-¡No te disculpes con él! ─ahora Tyson se enfadó con el rubio pecoso.

Oliver sonrió con altivez.

-Despreocúpate, Max. Sé que tú no eres así, tú sí posees buenos modales. ¡En cambio hay otros ─miró a Tyson─ que deberían regresar a preescolar!

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ─gritó un muy enfadado Tyson Kinomilla.

Max trataba de detener a Tyson que estaba por aventarse sobre Oliver, con intención de golpearlo. El de cabello color verde los miraba con aire de superioridad.

Enrique no había salido aún del _"efecto Oliver"_. El joven francés se dio cuenta:

-¿Qué tanto me miras? ¿Te debo dinero o te gusto?

Enrique se puso muy rojo, Boranzii comenzó a reír.

Sin embargo, siendo Enrique el conquistador que es, no iba a dejarse cohibir tan fácilmente:

-A decir verdad, lo segundo ─el rubio sonrió ampliamente.

Oliver se sonrojó profundamente. A pesar de tener aquel aire pretensioso hacia los demás, Oliver en el fondo era un niño muy tierno y tímido; Sin decir nada más, volvió a abrir su libro y tomó asiento. Se resignó por ponerse a "estudiar".

Tyson ya más calmado, recordó el motivo del "alboroto" causante de que se hubiese armado aquella discusión con Oliver.

-¡Kai cuenta! ─insistió.

-Está bien. ─Kai cruzó los brazos.

Kinomilla abrazó a Mizuhara, muy emocionado.

-Alguien decía mi nombre en medio de la noche ─Kai comenzó su relato─. Salí del dormitorio para averiguar quien era el fastidioso que no me dejaba dormir y darle un escarmiento. Estaba dispuesto a darle su merecido para que se le quiten las ganas de estar fastidiándome, la noche se hizo para dormir y ese sujeto no se callaba….

-Eh… Kai, ¿puedes ir al grano? ─le pidió Tyson con una gota en la nuca.

-La voz me guió hasta un torreón…

-¿Qué es un Torreón? ─preguntó Tyson

-Lo ignoro ─Max se rascó la cabeza.

-¡Busquémoslo en el diccionario! ─Enrique sacó un grueso libro─. A ver… "Torreón: Torre grande para defensa de una plaza o castillo"

-¿Un castillo? ¡Ah! ¿No sería Rapunzel quien te estaba llamando? ─sonrió Tyson.

-¿Y esa quién es? ─preguntó Enrique.

-Una princesa cuyo cabello es tan largo…─comenzó su explicación Max.

-¡¿Me van a dejar terminar de contar mi sueño?!

-¡Perdón, Kai!─los tres se avergonzaron.

-Como les estaba diciendo, la voz me guió hasta un torreón. Al entrar me encontré con una escalera vieja… muy decidido subí por ella.

-¿Subiste por Rapunzel?

-¡NO HABÍA NINGUNA RAPUNZEL! ¡ME REFIERO A QUE SUBÍ POR LA ESCALERA!

-¡Upps!

-La voz provenía de arriba, por eso fue que subí. Al llegar hasta arriba me encontré con una puerta muy maltratada. Abrí la puerta y entré en la habitación a la que daba.

-¿Y qué pasó? ─Tyson se comía las uñas.

-Lo vi ─Kai cerró los ojos.

-¡¿Q-qué viste?!

-A Boris en traje de baño ─Hiwatari abrió los ojos.

Los tres chicos dieron un brinco del susto.

-Tontos. No vi a Boris en traje de baño, lo dije para ver si estaban poniendo atención.

-¡Que susto!

-¡Eres cruel!

-Ya te había comprendido. Es normal que alguien se desmaye al ver a Boris en traje de baño.

-No hablemos de cosas desagradables. Mejor dinos… ¿realmente qué viste, Kai? ─pidió Max.

-A un muchacho ahorcado.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Sí.

-¿Y era muy feo? ─Preguntó Tyson.

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡¿Crees qué Kai se iba a poner a ver si el ahorcadito era feo o guapo?! ─Enrique se sobresaltó.

-No ─murmuró Kai.

-¿Ya ves? ─le señaló Enrique a Tyson.

-No era feo ─terminó de hablar el soñador.

Enrique se fue de espaldas.

-Al contrario, era muy atractivo ─Kai ni se inmutó.

-¿A-atractivo? ─Tyson y Max parpadearon.

-Sí. Con el cabello largo y de color negro.

Cada uno de los tres chicos reflexionó ante lo explicado por su apuesto amigo.

-_"Kai yo creí que únicamente Tala te gustaba"_

-_"Kai volteado"_

-_"Ya le gustó el muertito"_

El profesor entró y la clase comenzó.

* * *

El receso estaba por terminar. Kai caminaba por los jardines de la escuela, en compañía de los inseparables Tyson, Max y Enrique.

Mientras que estos tres iban charlando alegremente, Kai repasaba sobre el tema que verían en la siguiente clase.

-¡Oh Kai! ¡Deja ya eso! Me traumas… el receso es para descansar. ¡Su nombre lo dice: re-ce-so! ─Tyson agitó los brazos.

Kai lo ignoró.

-Ya está como el francesito, sólo piensa en estudiar y estudiar ─Enrique cruzó los brazos.

-Creo que está bien que de vez en cuando aprovechemos el receso para repasar ─comentó Max.

-¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡Ay no! ¡Tal vez sea contagioso! ¡Mejor me alejo! ─se agitó Tyson.

Kinomilla estaba por irse corriendo cuando algo llamó su atención.

-¿Qué sucede, viejo? ─Max se le acercó.

-Miren… la bodega prohibida. ¡Está abierta!

-¿Y eso qué?

-Pues… ¿No les gustaría ver que hay adentro?

-¡Tyson! Como su nombre lo dice: Está prohibida.

-¡Eso lo hace tan interesante! ¡Debemos ver porque está prohibido entrar ahí!

-No se, Tyson… ¿y si alguien nos ve? ─Max se mostró dudoso.

-¡Ay! ¡El ogro nunca anda por aquí! ─exclamó Tyson con seguridad.

-Eso sí, pero…

-¡No seas aguado! Enrique y Kai sí creen que es buena idea ─sonrió el moreno.

-No creo que sea buena idea... ─Kai se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Lo ves, Tyson? ─exclamó Max.

-Simplemente me da igual ─completó Hiwatari.

-¡Así se habla Kai! Tomaré eso como un **sí**. ¿Y tú, Enrique?

Enrique miraba a otro lado. En una banca, Oliver leía un grueso libro, de vez en cuando apuntaba algunas notas en su libreta.

-¿No se aburrirá? Siempre está solo… ─murmuró Enrique aun con la vista clavada en el francés.

-¡ENRIQUE! ─gritó Tyson a todo pulmón.

Enrique se sobresaltó.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué gritas así?!

Tyson miró hacia donde su amigo miraba anteriormente, lanzó un suspiro resignado y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Tyson? ─Enrique trató de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Vamos a entrar a la bodega prohibida, ¿vienes? ─dijo algo mosqueado.

Enrique dudo un poco, después soltó un: "Claro" con su característica sonrisa.

-¡Perfecto! ─Tyson recuperó su entusiasmo.

-¡Ya sé! ─los ojos del italiano brillaron de un modo extraño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Hey Boranzii! ─gritó el rubio chico de Italia.

Oliver apartó la vista de su lectura, miró a los cuatro chicos con desconfianza.

-¿Qué se les ofrece? ─les dijo con algo de fastidio.

-¡Tú siempre tan déspota! ─se quejó Enrique.

-¿Siquiera sabes el significado de esa palabra? Puedo prestarte mi diccionario.

-¡Mira niñita eso no es necesario! ¡Tengo el mío! ─Enrique estaba tan enfadado que ni se daba cuenta de lo que decía─. Digo… ¡No soy un ignorante!

-¡Enrique! ¡La bodega! ¡Después peleas con él! ─Tyson empezó a enfadarse.

-Es cierto. No hay que perder el tiempo con este mimado ─Enrique le lanzó una mirada fulminante al del cabellera verde.

-¿Y para qué me hablaron? ─Oliver ignoró la mirada del rubio.

-Él lo hizo ─Kai señaló con el dedo a Enrique.

Enrique se puso muy rojo. Oliver decidió acercarse.

-Lo que pasa es que ellos quieren entrar ahí ─Max señaló la bodega.

-¡Vamos a entrar! ─le corrigió Tyson.

-Pero… está prohibida ─espetó Boranzii.

-¡Cobarde! ─le dijo burlón el italiano.

-No es cobardía. Sucede que yo sí sé respetar las reglas.

-¡Que aburrido eres, francesito!

-¡Ya cállense, no me dejan leer en paz! ─alzó la voz Kai.

-¡Entremos de una vez! ─gritó con entusiasmo el morenazo.

-¡Dije que se callen, Tyson! ─mirada asesina de Kai.

-Oh… ─Tyson hizo un puchero.

-Está bien, echemos un vistazo ─accedió el francés.

-Espero que esto no traiga consecuencias ─murmuró el rubio pecoso.

Los cinco chicos entraron a la bodega prohibida.

-¡No es posible! ─exclamó Kai.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué no es posible?! ─Tyson se espantó.

-Confundí el horario. Ahora no nos toca economía ─Kai cerró de golpe su grueso libro.

-¿Y eso qué? ─Tyson lo miró confundido.

-Que… yo estaba estudiando economía y nos toca hasta mañana ─Hiwatari se encogió de hombros.

-¡Oh! Que alivio porque no había estudiado ─sonrió Enrique.

-¿Alguna vez has estudiado? ─Oliver lo miró burlón.

-¡¿Qué insinúas?! ─el italiano se enfadó.

-¡No empiecen! ─pidió Max.

Enrique se alejó de Oliver y cruzó los brazos.

-¿Qué clase toca, entonces? ─cuestionó el pecoso.

-Literatura ─Kai hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Oh! ¡Con la "Fosforito"! ─Enrique también hizo un mueca, pero de burla.

-¿Y por qué le dicen así a la maestra? ─preguntó el francés.

-Pues porque se enciende fácilmente ─rió Max.

-¡¿Pueden dejar eso para después?! ─Tyson se alteró─ ¡Ustedes le quitan lo emocionante a las cosas!

-Pero es que, ¡tú ves emocionante hasta el atarte las agujetas! ─le señaló Max.

Tyson se puso muy rojo:

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Pero… ─la voz de Kai se escuchó extrañada.

Kai miraba fijamente el lugar, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el centro de la bodega y tragó saliva.

-¿Qué? ¿Confundiste otra cosa además del horario? ─Tyson se mostró irritado.

-No, tonto. Este es el lugar que soñé ─dijo mirando a sus amigos.

Todos se quedaron paralizados. Oliver se llevó una mano a la boca y lanzó un gritito.

-No puede ser… ─dijo después de gritar─ ¿Y eso qué? ¿De que hablas?

Enrique frunció el cejo ante el sarcasmo del francés.

-Seguramente nos quieres asustar ─acusó Tyson incrédulo.

-Por supuesto que no, eso serían niñerías. Yo estoy seguro. ¡Este es el lugar que aparece en mi sueño!

-¿Alguien puede explicarme? ─pidió Oliver.

-¡Silencio, Olivia! Esto se pone interesante ─Enrique sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE?! ─un aura de fuego cubrió a "Olivia"

-A ver… dinos algo más respecto a tu sueño ─Tyson ignoró al francés y al italiano quienes habían empezado a pelear nuevamente─. Algo que nos pueda comprobar que este es realmente el lugar que soñaste.

-¿Ven estas escaleras? ─los demás miraron las escaleras─ Yo subí por ellas. Al hacerlo, los escalones rechinaban espantosamente. Y al llegar hasta arriba me tope con una puerta….

-¡Espérate tantito! Ahí está el punto clave ─sonrió Tyson con suspicacia.

-¿Punto clave?

-Sí. Descríbeme la puerta.

-¿Ah?

-Sólo así sabremos si nos estás mintiendo o no. ¡Vamos, hazlo!

-mmm… ─Kai se mostró entre enojado y ofendido─. De acuerdo.

Los cuatro chicos lo miraron atentamente.

-Estaba pintada de roja y muy carcomida. Tenía un pasador de hierro por fuera. Al abrirla lo pude ver… aquel chico columpiándose.

-¿Columpiándose? ¿Hay un parque allá arriba? ─preguntó con inocencia Oliver.

-¡Tarado! ¡Kai se refiere a un chico ahorcado! ─lo zapeó Enrique.

-¿Ahorcado? ─El jovencito tragó saliva─ ¿En este lugar?

-Habrá que comprobar si lo que ha dicho Kai es cierto ─Tyson se mostró muy decidido.

-¡No! ¡No es necesario! ¡Yo sí te creo, Kai! ─Oliver lo tomó del brazo.

-De todas formas vas a subir con nosotros ─Enrique jaló al francés.

-Empieza a subir, Kai…─dijo Tyson casi en una orden.

-¿Y por qué yo?

-Porque tú ya conoces el camino ─sonrisa maliciosa de Tyson.

Y al subir el primer escalón, éste crujió.

-¿Lo ven? ─exclamó Kai al reconocer el mismo crujido que en su sueño.

-No tiene nada de raro que un escalón viejo haga tanto ruido ─Tyson estaba haciendo mucho uso de su lógica.

Kai se mostró molesto.

-¡Hasta arriba! ─exclamó el moreno de cabellera azul.

De repente….

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ─se escuchó una voz.

-¡AAAGGGHHH! ─gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Voltearon a ver a la persona que les había hablado desde la entrada de la bodega. La persona ahí parada era…

-¡TALA!

El pelirrojo los miró con sospecha.

-¿Cómo entraron?

-¡La puerta estaba abierta! ─explicó Max

-Y decidimos inspeccionar ─exclamó Tyson

-Y ahora resulta que este es el lugar con el que tanto soñó Kai ─expuso Enrique.

-¿Su sueño? Nunca imaginé que Kai soñara con un lugar así. La mayoría de la gente sueña con tener una mansión, un automóvil último modelo, dinero, joyas o fama… Es muy extraño que alguien sueñe con vivir en un cuchitril así ─Tala miró con desagrado el lugar.

-¡NO SE REFERÍAN A ESO! ─Kai se mostró muy alterado.

Todos lo miraron extrañados, Kai nunca se alteraba. Definitivamente esos arrebatos sólo se los podía ocasionar Tala Ivanov.

-Eh… no importa ─Tyson notó que Hiwatari se sonrojó─ ¡Tala tú también sube!

-¿Y eso por qué? ─el pelirrojo puso las manos en la cintura.

-¡Pues, ya que estás aquí! ─soltó con simpleza el moreno.

Tala se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia ellos.

Subían lentamente por la escalera. Oliver temeroso se abrazó del brazo de Enrique, ya que era a él a quien tenía más cerca.

-¡Ayyyy! ─el italiano no se dio cuenta de que Oliver fue quien lo había tocado.

-¡Soy yo! Y tú me llamaste cobarde… ─tono sarcástico de Oliver.

-¡Suéltame! ─se sacudió al francés.

-¡Que valiente eres! ─aun sarcástico, cruzó los brazos.

Y al pisar el último escalón…

¡Quedaron frente a frente con la puerta! Era de color rojo, muy carcomida y con un pasador de hierro.

-¡Es igual a la que describió Kai! ─se asombró Max.

-¡Se los dije! ─Kai se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Me da un infarto! ─Oliver se llevó una mano al pecho.

-No puede ser, es increíble… ─Enrique estaba estupefacto.

-¿De qué hablan? ─preguntó Tala.

-Adentro debe estar él… ─los ojos de Kai se clavaron en la puerta.

-¡KAI! ─una nueva voz se escuchó.

Todos giraron a ver hacia abajo. De pie, con el cejo fruncido y las manos en la cintura, estaba… ¡BORIS!

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

_**N/A:**__ ¡QUE BARBARA! ME TARDE MUCHISIMO EN ACTUALIZARLO. Les pido MIL DISCULPAS. Es que las presiones de la escuela, que horror he andado algo estresada. Esta semana estuve en exámenes (empezaron el lunes), pero afortunadamente la semana que viene ya terminan, sólo me falta presentar tres exámenes más y listo (por ahora… jeje). Y el poco tiempo que tenía libre me dediqué a leer en vez de escribir (jijiji), soy adicta a varios fanfics por ahí ¿qué quieren que haga? Jajajaja. _

_Con este capítulo 2 de __**"Hasta al viento le da risa"**__ empieza la otra ronda de actualizaciones, así que el tercer capítulo vendrá después de que ya tenga actualizado todos mis demás fanfics… Por lo tanto, les pido ¡mucha paciencia! ¿Si? Tengo sobre calentado el cerebro. Juro que lo he estado usando en exceso, jeje. _

_Después de pulirlo mucho, este fue el resultado: así quedó este segundo capítulo. ¡Es que no me convencía del todo en que dejarle y que quitarle! Ojala que haya quedado bien y no haya decepcionado a nadie. Creo que me alejé un poco de la trama original de la peli, pero es que al agregarle shonen ai, tuve que darle algunos toques extras… ya saben, para que encaje perfecto. _

_Si cometí algunos errores en los nombres (mejor dicho, en los apellidos) de los personajes, por favor corríjanme. Lo que pasa es que no soy muy apegada a ver Beyblade. (¿Y entonces, qué rayos hago escribiendo un fanfic sobre Beyblade?), la veo ocasionalmente y este fanfic fue hecho especialmente para mi hermanita que adora Beyblade y sobre todo a Kai (yo prefiero a Tala y Rei). _

_¿Están sintiendo la ausencia de Rei? ¡No, no crea que me he olvidado de él! ¡CLARO QUE NO! Para él tengo reservado un papel especial. Algunos ya habrán notado cual._

_¿La pareja oficial de este fanfic? Mmm… me lo reservo, jeje. He dado indicios de que sean Kai y Tala… pero a mi pequeña mentecita luego se le ocurre cada cosa. _

_¡La aparición de Oliver ("Olivia", jijiji) en la historia! Ya lo tenía a él pensado, de hecho iba a aparecer desde el capítulo anterior, pero decidí que él quedaba mejor en este capítulo. _

_Tengo una dudota… ¿Qué es eso de que no se pueden responder reviews? ¡Alguien dígame que no es cierto! O por favor, explíquenme a que se refieren… ¿de dónde salió tal disparatada regla? ¡No es justo! _

_Pero, arriesgándome a que me sancionen (o borren…. ¡ugh!) ¡Voy a contestar reviews! (al menos hasta que me llamen la atención, je). _

_**Dani Hiwatari **__¡Muchas gracias! Me sorprendió bastante que apenas acababa de subirlo cuando me llegó tu review a mi correo. (Es que al mismo tiempo que lo subía, me puse a checar mi correito). La verdad, me emociono mucho, mucho! ¿En serio te pareció cómico? Yo sentí que no me había quedado tan gracioso… a veces siento que estoy perdiendo mi toque divertido. ¿Sabes? Yo no me desmayaría si viera a un ahorcadito yo me _

_Ojala te haya gustado este capítulo!_

_**AkUrA hEbI kUrArAyAmI **__¡Que gusto! ¡Alguien más que ha visto la película! Entonces, tú puedes decirme la verdad… ¿Me he alejado mucho del argumento principal? ¿Te está gustando esta nueva y extraña versión? ¡Gracias por leerme! _

_**Ariadna**__ Tienes el mismo nombre que una querida amiga mía, por un momento creí que eras ella… jaja, pero luego recordé que a ella no le gusta mucho anime (el único que le gusta, fascina y etc. es Card Captors Sakura). ¡Muchas gracias por leer esta loca adaptación! Y sí te recomiendo mucho la peli, en lo personal, me encanta: ¡Es una de mis favoritas! (y yo soy muy criticona en cuanto al cine mexicano se refiere… ugh!). _

_**Aika**__ ¡Gracias por lo de chido! Si te encanto la parte del muerto, sin saber quien es ese dichoso muertito… ¡espera a enterarte de la identidad de ese ahorcadito! Quizás y te guste más… o tal vez, menos (¿?). ¡Ojala sigas leyendo el fanfic! _

_**Señorita Luna**__ ¡Aquí está ya la actualización! ¿Te hice esperar mucho? Jeje, el segundo review que me enviaste fue el que ejerció presión sobre mí... Me dije: ¡tengo que actualizar ya o a esta pobre le van a devorar la cabeza tantas aves! Jajaja, ¡Nah! No me hagas caso. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado este capitulito. Por cierto, eso del nombre de la escuela… eh… no se que me fume cuando lo escribí, jiji. Originalmente el colegio no tendría nombre, pero luego se me vino ese nombre a la cabeza y pues… ¡juro que no se de donde salió! Jajaja. _

_**Maki Tasui **__¡Hola, chica! ¿Te digo algo? En parte tú eres causante de que no actualice mis fanfics aún! Me has hecho tan adicta a tu fanfic que ya puro leer hago y nada de escribir. (Tal vez sea solo que soy una irresponsable y nada comprometida con lo que hago, SNIF). ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! Y ojala también te haya gustado este capítulo. ¡Ah! Pregunta para __**Kohaku **__¿por qué tan callada? ¿A ti no te gustó? (EsmeLi pone ojitos llorosos)… ¡Nuevamente gracias, por el review! _

_Bueno, ahora ya no tengo nada más que decir por ahorita. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! _


	3. El Castigo, La Foto y Uno que otro Susto

**_Disclaimer: _**_Beyblade le pertenece a Takao Aoki y Hasta el viento tiene miedo fue dirigida por Carlos Enrique Taboada. Yo sólo he hecho esta parodia con fines de diversión._

_

* * *

  
_

**Hasta Al Viento le da Risa**

**Por Selesme Cari**

**Capítulo 3**

"**El Castigo, la Foto y uno que otro Sustillo" **

Medio día, _casi_ todos los alumnos estaban en clases, y digo _casi _porque, cierto grupito de chicos se encontraba en la dirección de la escuela.

Boris tenía el ceño fruncido, los chicos esperaban temerosos a que su castigo fuese asignado.

─Ninguno de ustedes ignora que existe una prohibición de entrar a ese lugar…─ comenzó Boris con voz fuerte.

─Disculpe… es que fui yo quien animó a los muchachos ─confesó Tyson avergonzado.

─Lo tendré en cuenta, sin embargo cada quien es responsable de sus actos. Por lo que he decidido que permanecerán castigados en el colegio, durante las vacaciones.

─ ¡Pero mis papás van a venir por mí, pasado mañana! ─se quejó Oliver.

─Les explicaré, y ellos sabrán entender ─lo acortó el director.

─ ¡Pero, señor Boris! ─Enrique mostró su desacuerdo.

─ ¡Silencio! No acostumbro a discutir con los alumnos. Regresen a clases.

Todos asintieron en silencio y con resignación comenzaron a salir de la dirección.

─Kai, espere un momento ─ordenó Boris.

Kai obedeció. Boris esperó a que todos los demás abandonaran la dirección, para comenzar a hablar.

─Kai, ¿qué esperaba encontrar en esa buhardilla?

─Nada. Es sólo que estaba abierta y…

─ ¡Eso es imposible! Su puerta siempre está cerrada con candado, sólo hay una llave y la tengo bajo mi poder.

─Aunque parezca extraño, así fue. La puerta estaba abierta, nos dio curiosidad y decidimos entrar. Ya adentro, descubrí que era el lugar que yo había soñado… donde un muchacho está ahorca…

─ ¡BASTA! Conozco la historia perfectamente. Debería emplear esa imaginación para su clase de literatura.

─Yo no estoy inventando nada.

─Le advierto, que si sigue con la manía de inquietar a sus compañeros con "visiones morbosas", tendré que sugerirle a su abuelo que lo ponga bajo la vigilancia de un psiquiatra.

─ ¡Yo no estoy loco! –le gritó enojado.

─Lo sé, no me haga cambiar de opinión.

Una pequeña vocecilla se dejó escuchar en la mente de Kai:

─Tómalo de la camisa y arrójalo por la ventana.

─ ¿Y de qué servirá? Estamos en la planta baja y lo único que conseguiré, será hacerle un moretón –le respondió Kai a la voz dentro de su cabeza.

─En ese caso procura que caiga sobre su trasero… de esa forma el moretón le impedirá sentarse. ¡Sería tan doloroso!

─Si de un moretón en el trasero se trata… mejor hago que unas abejas lo piquen, después de perseguirlo por un largo tiempo –murmuró Kai con malicia.

─ ¡Oye! ¡Eres brillante Kai! –exclamó con entusiasmo aquella voz que pertenecía a su conciencia.

─No tienes porque decirlo… lo sé –sonrió Hiwatari con orgullo.

─ ¡¿Con quién está hablando?! –preguntó irritado Boris.

─ ¿Ah? –Kai cayó en cuenta de que aparentemente hablaba solo.

─ ¿Habla solo? ¡Y eso que no está loco! –le dijo con sarcasmo el agrio director.

─Eh…

─ ¡Dile que eso a él no le importa! ¡Es un metiche! –se ofendió la "conciencia" de Kai.

─Pensé en voz alta, es todo –se excusó Kai.

─ ¡No le des explicaciones! –se quejó la vocecilla.

─No estoy dando explicaciones… ─le aclaró el chico.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Me dijo a mí? –Boris parecía enojarse más.

─No… eh… ¿Ya puedo volver a clases? –Kai no perdía el porte con nada.

─Sí, retírese –le indicó Boris.

Kai salió de la dirección y una vez estando en el pasillo, gritó a todo pulmón:

─ ¡¿POR QUÉ REGRESASTE?! ¡TE PEDÍ QUE TE FUERAS, SÓLO ME METES EN PROBLEMAS!

La conciencia ni se inmutó, sólo le contestó con un: "Que poco aguante".

─ ¡Estoy mejor sin ti! –soltó Kai muy disgustado.

─ ¿Me dices a mí? –esa voz…

"Lo que me faltaba" pensó Kai.

─ ¿Qué quieres, Ivanov? –preguntó con hastío Hiwatari.

─ ¿Qué te ha dicho Boris?

─Nada que te importe…

─ ¡Qué grosero! ─lo recriminó la vocecilla en su interior─ ¡Si bien que te mueres por él!

─ ¡Eso no es cierto! –gritó muy rojo Kai.

─ ¿Qué no es cierto? ¿Qué no me importas? –preguntó Tala algo confundido.

─ ¡No! ¡No hablaba contigo! –Kai comenzaba a perder el porte.

─ ¿Y con quién? No hay nadie más aquí…

─ ¡Fantástico, Kai! ¡Ahora creerá que estás loco! –le "regañó" la conciencia.

─ ¡No estoy loco! –gritó Kai.

─No he dicho que estés loco –le aclaró el pelirrojo.

─ ¡Pero seguramente lo ha pensado! –dijo con cizaña la vocecilla.

─Desgraciado… ─murmuró Kai.

─ ¿Qué? –Tala lo miró con confusión en el semblante.

─ ¡No soy un loco! –volvió a gritar Kai.

─Uyyy, pero Tala seguramente cree lo contrario –insistió la conciencia.

─ ¡Escúchame bien, Tala Ivanov! –Kai lo empujó contra la pared, acorralándolo.

─ ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –Tala lo miró entre asustado y preocupado.

─No estoy loco… ─susurró Kai con debilidad.

─ ¡Sí lo estás! ¡Estás loco por él! –rió la vocecilla de su cabeza.

─ ¡Eso no es cierto! –se sonrojó Kai.

─Kai… ─le llamó Tala.

─ ¡¿Qué?!

Tala tomó el rostro de Kai con ambas manos.

─Necesitas dormir… tus pesadillas comienzan a afectarte –le dijo con notable preocupación, el chico Ivanov.

─Ni que te importará… ─murmuró herido el joven Hiwatari.

─Lo repetiré una vez más… Me importas, Kai. Y me importas mucho.

─ ¡Oh! ─exclamó con entusiasmo la voz en su cabeza─ ¿Escuchaste? ¡Ha dicho que le importas! ¡Ahora dale un besito!

Kai se puso MUY rojo.

─ ¡No pienso darle ningún beso! –gritó a todo pulmón.

─ ¡Si no te estoy pidiendo que me beses! –lo empujó el pelirrojo.

─Ah… ─parpadeó Kai notablemente confundido.

Hiwatari se alejó de ahí, caminando muy nervioso.

─ ¿Qué le está pasando? –preguntó a la nada, Tala.

* * *

Las tres de la tarde y todos los alumnos se encuentran en las duchas de la escuela.

Dickenson entró en los baños, y se dirigió a Tyson.

Kinomilla sólo llevaba puesta una toalla y sacaba de su locker, algunas pertenencias.

─ ¿Es cierto qué permanecerán en el colegio, durante las vacaciones? –preguntó afligido el señor Dickenson.

─Sí, ese fue el castigo –Tyson se echaba desodorante.

─No… él no puede hacer eso –murmuró muy angustiado el anciano.

─ ¿Nos va a ayudar? –Max se acercó esperanzado.

─ ¡Tiene que hacerlo! Yo no puedo quedarme aquí, mis papás iban a llevarme a una excursión en Egipto –objetó Oliver.

─ ¡Ay sí! Y yo tengo una cita con una princesa azteca –se burló Enrique.

─ ¡No me importa si no me crees! –se enfadó el chico de cabellera verde.

Dicho esto, Oliver volvió a abrirle a la llave de la regadera. Enrique le hizo gestos, una vez que el francés se volteó. De pronto, una idea maliciosa le cruzó por la mente… ¡La toalla de Oliver al descubierto!

─Pero, ¿si nos va a ayudar, señor Dickenson? –le preguntó tímidamente Max.

─Haré lo posible –concilió el viejillo.

─ ¡Por favor, hágalo! Tengo que ver a Hilary, ya es mucha abstinencia –declaró con notable desfachatez, Tyson.

─ ¡Tyson! ¡No digas esas cosas! –le regañó Dickenson.

─Ay señor, Dickenson… como si usted no supiera de estas _cosas_ –sonrió con picardía el moreno de cabello azul.

─ ¡Claro que lo sé! Y es por eso que te pido que no las repitas.

─ ¡Mire, seño! Esta es su foto… ─de su locker sacó la fotografía de una joven de cabello castaño y corto─ ¿Verdad que es muy linda?

─Tyson, está prohibido tener fotografías, debería quitártela –lo reprendió el profesor.

─ ¡A mí se me hace que ya le gustó! –bromeó Enrique acercándose al grupito formado alrededor de Dickenson.

─Basta. Yo tengo la culpa por tratarlos así… por eso no me respetan –bajó la cabeza el dulce anciano.

─ ¡No diga eso! ─le pidió Max─ A usted es al único a quien podemos contarle nuestras cosas.

─ ¡Lo queremos, seño! ¡Lo queremos! –gritaron al unísono todos los chicos que se encontraban en el baño.

─Gracias, muchachos. Ahora, iré a la oficina del director. Les prometo hacer todo lo posible, por ayudarles.

Dickenson salió de ahí, rumbo a la oficina del director.

─Es un dulce… ¡Ojalá se muera el Ogro y él se quede como director! –exclamó Enrique.

─Je… ese viejo no se va a morir nunca. ¡Está bien correoso! –le contradijo Tyson, abrazando la fotografía de su novia.

─ ¡Mátame las esperanzas! –chilló el italiano.

─ ¿Qué llevas ahí, Enrique? –Max lo miró con curiosidad.

─ ¿Eh? ¿Qué? –Enrique trató de ocultar su nerviosismo.

─ ¿Otra toalla? Pero si ya llevas la tuya puesta… ¿y esta otra? –le señaló la toalla que estaba en la mano derecha del rubio italiano.

─ ¡Es para mi cabeza! Es que se me moja mucho el cabello y luego escurre demasiado–explicó con tranquilidad fingida.

─ ¿Ah sí? –Max parpadeó.

─ ¡Sí! Mejor vamos a vestirnos, antes de que se haga más tarde.

Tyson, Enrique y Max caminaron con sus ropas rumbo a la habitación contigua, que servía para vestirse.

Oliver estaba tan entretenido en su labor de bañarse, que no se percató de que ya nadie quedaba en el baño. Cuando terminó de bañarse y extendió el brazo para tomar su toalla… ¡Hizo un descubrimiento!

─ ¡¿Quién se llevó mi toalla?! –gritó muy enfadado el francesito.

* * *

Dickenson cumplió su promesa de ir a hablar con Boris.

─Por favor, no los obligue a quedarse.

─Usted tiene demasiadas consideraciones con ellos.

─No es eso… lo que pasa es que tengo una angustia terrible.

─ ¿Angustia ha dicho?

─Sí… de que _aquello_ se repita… ─dijo Dickenson en un hilillo de voz.

─No sucederá, _aquello_ fue un accidente.

─No lo fue. Nosotros lo ocasionamos.

─No siga con lo mismo, mejor vaya a ver si los alumnos ya se acostaron.

─Pero… apenas son las cuatro de la tarde.

─Eh… entonces… ¡Sólo váyase de aquí!

* * *

Los inseparables, Tyson, Max y Enrique, caminaban por uno de los jardines.

─ ¿Y en dónde andará Kai? –preguntó Tyson en general.

─Es extraño que no estuviese en los baños… ─meditó Max.

─ ¿No pensará bañarse el día de hoy? –Tyson se rascó la barbilla.

─Jeje… ─rió bajito Enrique.

─ ¿De qué te ríes? –Max lo miró con curiosidad.

─ ¿No se dan cuenta? Tala tampoco estaba en el baño. Quizás, estaban esperando a que se vayan todos… para poder _bañarse_ a gusto, ellos solos.

─Eres un pervertido –soltó Max algo ofendido.

─En otra época tendría sentido lo que dices, Enrique –explicó Tyson─ Pero, Kai y Tala terminaron hace un par de meses.

─ ¿Y eso qué? Lo mejor después de un pleito, es la reconciliación… ¡Muy buena reconciliación han de estar teniendo ahora!

Una almendra fue a estrellarse directamente contra la frente del italiano.

─ ¡¿Quién me arrojó esto?! –tomó la almendra con rudeza.

─Fui yo ─apareció Kai─. Para que no andes diciendo idioteces.

─ ¡Kai! ¿En dónde estabas? –le preguntó el pecoso Max.

─Atendiendo unos asuntos –dijo con simpleza Hiwatari.

─ ¿Con Tala? –el italiano utilizó un tono de voz pícaro.

─ ¡Basta, Enrique! –se enfadó Tyson.

─Sólo bromeaba. ¡Son tan aguados! –el apuesto rubio se encogió de hombros.

De pronto…

─ ¡Enrique…!

Todos voltearon a ver al recién llegado que había llamado al italiano, con voz muy fuerte.

De pie, con la ropa mojada y escurriéndose… se encontraba Oliver Boranzii.

─ ¿Y a ti qué te pasó? ─rió Enrique─ ¿te caíste en el estanque?

El francés a paso muy firme, se acercó hasta Enrique y…

¡PLAFF! ¡Lo abofeteó!

Después, sólo se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de ahí, muy enfadado.

─Je ─gozó Kai, la escena.

─No sé porque lo hizo…. Pero seguramente te lo merecías –murmuró Max.

─ ¿Y ahora qué le hiciste, Enrique? –Le preguntó con tono acusador, Tyson.

Enrique sólo se llevó una mano a la mejilla golpeada y maldijo en voz baja.

* * *

La noche llegó, Kai hacía un enorme esfuerzo por dormir. Miró a sus compañeros de cuarto… todos dormían tranquilamente, ¡Que envidia!

─Kai, Kai, Kai… ─la misma voz de todas las noches.

─Aquí vamos otra vez… ─dijo con fastidio Hiwatari.

─ ¡No vayas! –le pidió su conciencia.

─ ¿De nuevo tú? Te pedí que me dejaras en paz –se enojó Kai.

─Quédate en tu cama… ¡Ni se te ocurra salir! –la voz de la conciencia era temblorosa.

─ ¡Cobarde! –le criticó Kai.

─ ¡No lo soy! Y si lo fuera, en ese caso… ¡tú también lo serías!

─Mejor te ignoro… ─el joven se levantó de la cama.

─ ¡Espera! ¡No vayas, Kai!

Kai ignoró a la voz de su subconsciente y salió de la habitación. Comenzó a seguir el sonido de la voz que tan insistentemente le llamaba. ¡Le pondría fin a esas pesadillas de una buena vez!

─¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? –escuchó que le preguntaban a sus espaldas.

¡Fantástico! Esa voz inconfundible para él… ¿Qué Tala tampoco duerme?

─Eso no es asunto tuyo… Y no me salgas con que "te importo mucho"… ¡Déjame en paz!

─Si Boris te ve despierto mientras todos duermen, estarás en problemas.

─ ¿Y qué? Eso será asunto mío.

─Mejor regresa a tu cuarto.

─No tengo porque obedecerte.

─ ¡Hazlo!

─ ¡No lo haré!

─ ¡No seas terco, Kai!

Los dos chicos se quedaron viendo directamente a los ojos. Ambos con la respiración agitada, a causa de la acalorada discusión. Tala suavizó sus facciones, Kai retrocedió un poco.

En ese momento…

─_Kai, Kai, Kai…_ ─nuevamente aquella voz.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? –palideció el pelirrojo.

─Me están llamando… ─señaló con simpleza el aludido.

─ ¿Y quién?

─No lo sé. Pero voy a averiguarlo –avanzó a paso firme.

─ ¡No! –Tala lo sujetó del brazo─. No lo harás… lo que debes hacer, es irte a dormir.

─ ¿Estás loco? No pienso dejar que esa voz me siga molestando… ─el joven Hiwatari estaba muy decidido.

─ ¿Lo dices por mí? –le preguntó su conciencia.

─ ¡Me refiero a la otra voz! –aclaró Kai.

─Regresa a tu cuarto –eso pareció una orden por parte de Tala.

─ ¡No tengo porque hacer lo que tú digas! –se enojó Kai.

─Por favor, Kai ─Tala lo miró suplicante─. No quiero que nada malo te pase…

Kai sintió mayor presión en su brazo, al decir aquello Tala. ¿Lo había sujetado con más fuerza? ¿Lo estaba… tratando de proteger?

─Buenas noches… ─Kai tragó saliva.

Se soltó del agarre del pelirrojo y se fue rumbo a su habitación. Ya adentro, fue derechito a su cama.

─Que vergüenza, Kai ─le recriminó la conciencia─. ¡Ese chico Ivanov si que te tiene "mensito" digo, "mansito"!

─Sólo cállate… ─dijo tapándose con la gruesa sabana.

* * *

La mañana del sábado, llegó. Tala Ivanov se encontraba en una de las habitaciones, viendo por la ventana: Los alumnos del colegio se marchaban en compañía de sus padres, las vacaciones habían llegado y no soportaban estar encerrados ni un minuto más.

Tala suspiró, Boris no había suspendido el castigo. Él y los demás chicos permanecerían en el colegio, durante las vacaciones.

─ ¿Se fueron todos? –le preguntó tímidamente Kenny, entrando a la habitación.

─Sí, ya todos se han marchado –respondió secamente, sin apartar la mirada de la ventana.

─Nos quedamos solos… ─murmuró nostálgico el niño de extrañas gafas.

─ ¿Y tú por qué? No estás castigado.

─Yo siempre me quedo en el colegio. Mi único pariente es un tío algo viejo y prefiero no frecuentarlo.

─ ¿No te sientes solo?

─Un poco… pero, al menos el señor Boris me trata bien.

─Pues eres al único a quien trata bien.

Los demás castigados, entraron a la habitación. Estaban muy enojados.

Oliver se arrojó sobre la cama en un berrinche.

─ ¡No me dejó ni verlos! –lloriqueó sobre la cama.

─El señor Dickenson dijo que mi abuelo estaba muy desilusionado… ─murmuró con preocupación, Kinomilla.

─Mi mamá debe estar enfadada… ─suspiró el pecoso Max.

─ ¡Quien sabe que les habrá dicho ese maldito ogro! –dijo con aspereza el apuesto Enrique.

─ ¿Saben qué? No importa que esté castigado… ¡Ya verán como yo sí veo a Hilary! –exclamó triunfal Tyson.

─ ¿No estabas preocupado por tu abuelo? –a Max le salió una gotota en la cabeza.

─ ¡Pero ya lo superé! Además, mi abuelo me perdonará… me castigará, es cierto. ¡Pero luego será asunto olvidado! –sonrió triunfante el moreno de cabello azul.

─Te ves muy confiado… ─murmuró Kai, cruzado de brazos.

─ ¡Y lo estoy! Por lo tanto, ahora lo único importante…. ¡Es que veré a mi "pastelito de chocolate"! –Tyson abrazó una fotografía de Hilary.

─ ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? –Oliver se secó las lágrimas, sentía curiosidad por lo que Tyson decía.

─Después les digo… luego que se haya ido el gestapo –Tyson fulminó con la mirada a Kenny.

Kenny solo torció la boca y salió de la habitación muy aprisa.

─Pobre, no lo molestes –Le recriminó Tala.

─ ¿Y por qué lo defiendes? –arqueó las cejas, Kinomilla.

─Es que… no tiene familia –explicó el pelirrojo.

─ ¡Claro que no! Los culebrones nacen de huevo –soltó con malicia, Tyson.

Tala lanzó un suspiro de resignación, Kai trató de analizarlo con la mirada… ¿Por qué defendía a Kenny?

─ ¡No me digas que te has puesto celoso! –Oh no… la conciencia volvió.

─ ¡No lo estoy! –gritó repentinamente, Kai.

Todos los chicos en el cuarto, lo miraron extrañados.

─Eh…. –Kai bajó la cabeza.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y el señor Dickenson entró.

─Vuelvan a ponerse el uniforme –les indicó Dickenson.

─ ¡Pero si nos lo acabamos de quitar! –se quejó Enrique.

─Es orden del señor Boris. Tendrán un curso de verano.

─ ¿Curso? ¿Es decir qué tendremos clases? ¡Pero si son vacaciones!

─Lo sé, pero esas son las órdenes del señor Boris – Dickenson se mostró apenado.

─ ¿No se han ido todos los maestros? –preguntó Max con la esperanza de que hubiese algún cambio en la orden.

─Sí, pero las clases de verano serán dadas por el señor Boris y yo –les explicó el anciano─. Ahora, cámbiense y bajen a su primera clase.

Dickenson abandonó la habitación.

─ ¡Clases! ¡Sólo eso nos faltaba!

* * *

─_Kai, Kai, Kai…._ –esa voz…

Kai se levantó, se bajó de la cama y caminó rumbo a la puerta. El chico no se percató de que dos de sus compañeros lo han visto salir de la habitación.

─ ¿Y eso? –preguntó Max confundido.

─Vamos a ver a donde va… ─sugirió Tyson.

Kai caminó hasta afuera del jardín, iba siguiendo a la voz. Quedó frente a la vieja "bodega prohibida".

Detrás de él, Max y Tyson lo miraban intrigados.

─ ¿Por qué ha venido hasta acá? –preguntó Max.

─Tal vez está sonámbulo…

─Va a pescar una pulmonía… hay mucho frío.

─¡Y yo también la pescaré! –se quejó Kinomilla.

─Hay que despertarlo.

─Pero con cuidado… dicen que si despiertas muy bruscamente a un sonámbulo, puede morirse.

─_Kai, Kai, Kai…_ ─era lo único que Hiwatari oía, aquella voz que repetía una y otra vez su nombre.

De repente….

─ ¡KAI! –le gritaron al oído y con un altavoz.

─ ¡AHHHH! –gritó Kai asustado.

Fue todo… Kai cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

─ ¡Oh no! ¡Kai! –se alarmó Max.

─ ¿Qué le pasó? –Tyson apartó el altavoz de sus labios.

─ ¡Te dije que lo hiciéramos con cuidado! –el pecoso estaba asustadísimo.

─ ¡Mentiroso! ¡Yo fui quien dijo que lo despertáramos con cuidado!

─ ¿Y eso qué? ¿Acaso lo hiciste? ¡No! ─el rubio estaba muy alterado─¡Y ahora Kai está…! –palideció…

─ ¿Muerto? –parpadeó Kinomilla.

─ ¡No lo digas! –gritó Max.

─ ¿Por qué no? Yo creo que lo está.

─ ¡Ay no! ¿Nos hemos vuelto unos asesinos? –el terror se había apoderado de él.

─Eh… veamos… ─se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente.

─ ¿Qué vas a hacer? –le dijo en un hilo de voz.

─Ver si está muerto… ─le explicó con simpleza al rubio.

─ ¡¿Y cómo?!

─Shhh… baja la voz, me estás alterando.

Tyson dio un pequeño empujoncito con el pie, al cuerpo de Kai.

─ ¿Eh, Tyson? –Max lo miró confundido.

─Kai… ¿estás muerto? –volvió a patearlo.

─Tyson… ¿está muerto?

─No lo sé… ¡No me ha querido responder!

Max se fue de espaldas.

─ ¡Oh, Kai! ¡Deja de bromear! ¡Estás asustando a Max! –pateó con más brusquedad al pobre chico Hiwatari.

─Tyson… no se mueve… ─los nervios de Max estaban a su limite.

─ ¡Kai, despierta de una buena vez! ¡Ya no asustes a Max! –Tyson se inclinó y comenzó a zarandear al "muertito".

─ ¡Tyson! ¡Somos unos asesinos! –Max estaba a punto de llorar por la impresión y el miedo.

─Lo mejor será… regresar al dormitorio y fingir que nada pasó. Ya mañana, alguien encontrara a Kai aquí… y ese "alguien" será quien deba dar explicaciones, nosotros no.

─ ¡Pero, Tyson!

─ ¡Nada de "peros", Max! ¿O acaso encuentras otra solución?

─Podríamos… buscar ayuda.

─ ¿Ayuda? ¿Y a quién?

─No lo sé… ─murmuró Max.

─ ¡Oh! ¿Qué te parece si vamos con el señor Boris? ─dijo con sarcasmo─ "Señor Boris, seguimos a Kai y lo matamos de un susto" ¿Sabes lo qué nos hará? En primer lugar… ¡Nos va a regañar por no estar en el dormitorio durmiendo! ¡Luego nos mandará a la cárcel! ¿Quieres qué eso pase, Max?

─No… pero… ¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a alguien más? ¿A alguno de los muchachos?

─ ¿Y quién va a querer ser nuestro "cómplice"? ¡Dime, quién!

─ ¡No lo sé, Tyson! ¡Estoy muy asustado! ¿Cómo pudimos hacerle esto a Kai?

─ ¡Oh! ¡Tengo una mejor idea! ¡Pidámosle ayuda al chismoso que nos está viendo desde el torreón! –señaló Tyson

─ ¿Eh? ¿El chismoso qué nos está viendo desde el torreón? –Max se puso más pálido.

─Sí… ese chico de ahí… ─Tyson también palideció.

Ambos miraron hacía la ventana del torreón: Un chico de larga cabellera negra y semblante triste los miraba desde ahí.

─Es… es…

─Un…un….

─ ¡FANTASMA! –gritaron los dos amigos (y cómplices del "asesinato" de Kai) al unísono.

Ambos arrancaron a correr, olvidando por completo a… ¡Cielos, Kai!

Tuvieron que regresar por el chico Hiwatari, entre los dos se lo llevaron arrastrado.

Y una vez en el dormitorio, muy agitados despertaron a todos los demás:

─ ¿Qué les pasa? –les preguntó Enrique, molesto porque lo despertaron.

─ ¡Parece que vieron a un muerto! –exclamó Oliver.

─ ¿Y qué le pasó a Kai? –Tala miró con preocupación al cuerpo inerte de Hiwatari.

─AH… ah… ah… ─Tyson trataba de que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

─Vimos a… vimos a… ¡Un chico en el torreón! –Max estaba atemorizado.

─ ¡Nos miró y desapareció! –explicó Tyson.

─Eh… no desapareció… bueno, no nos quedamos a ver si desaparecía –Max no lograba tranquilizarse.

─ ¿Y qué le pasó a Kai? –insistió el pelirrojo Tala.

─ ¡Se desmayó por el susto! –soltó Max angustiado.

─ ¡Por el susto de ver a un muertito! –mintió Tyson.

─ ¿Un muertito? ¿Y si era un vagabundo que se refugió en el colegio? –sugirió el francés Oliver.

─ ¡No tenía facha de ser un vagabundo! –dijo con brusquedad Tyson.

─Debe ser un alma en pena… ─murmuró Kenny─ ¡Hay que decirle al director!

─ ¡No se te ocurren más que chismes! –le reprochó Enrique.

─Yo lo decía para que hiciera echar agua bendita… ─aclaró Kenny, con pena.

─ ¿Y qué hacemos con Kai? –preguntó Max.

─Hay que esperar a que despierte… ─sugirió Enrique.

─Yo digo que los despertemos nosotros… hay que comprobar que se encuentra bien –opinó Oliver.

─ ¡Se ve bien! Del susto no pasó, mejor vamos a dormir –exclamó Enrique.

─ ¡Hay que comprobarlo! –le espetó el francés.

─Ay no… por favor, no empiecen a pelear. Ya tuve suficiente presión por hoy –pidió Kinomilla.

─Es culpa del francesito, siempre tiene que contradecirme.

─ ¿Mi culpa? ─se ofendió Oliver─ ¡Tú eres quien siempre me está molestando!

─ ¡Ya no peleen más! –rogó Max.

Oliver y Enrique se encogieron de hombros con resignación, luego se quedaron mirando uno al otro. Sin razón aparente, Oliver se sonrojó.

─ ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –parpadeó el italiano.

─ ¿Siempre duermes con eso? –le señaló su vestimenta, Oliver.

─ ¿Eh? –Enrique se miró a sí mismo.

El atrevido italiano, sólo llevaba puesto unos calzoncillos de lycra.

─Sí, ¿algún problema? –puso sus manos en la cintura.

─No… ─se sonrojó más el pobre francés–. Era una simple pregunta.

─Permíteme a Kai… ─pidió Tala a Tyson.

─ ¿Qué?

─Hay que acostarlo en su cama, ¿no? –dijo con simpleza el pelirrojo–. Deja que lo haga.

Tyson dudó un poco, miró con desconfianza al ruso, pero finalmente accedió a que el pelirrojo recostara a Kai.

─Kai… despierta –pidió con preocupación Ivanov.

─Muestras demasiado interés en él… ─Tyson lo seguía mirando con desconfianza.

─Eso no es asunto tuyo–le soltó con desganó Tala.

─ ¡Lo es! ¡Kai es mi amigo!–se indignó Tyson.

─ ¡No empiecen a pelear ustedes también! –pidió el pecoso Max.

Repentinamente, Kai comenzó a abrir los ojos.

─ ¡Está despertando! –sonrió con alegría Max.

─ ¡No está muerto! –soltó con alivio Tyson.

─ ¿Muerto? –Tala lo miró con desconfianza.

─Eh… ya sabes lo que una fuerte impresión puede ocasionar–explicó algo nervioso, Tyson.

─ ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? –Kai se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

─Te desmayaste… ─Max estaba avergonzado─ Por que…

─ ¡Vimos a un fantasma! ¡Al chico del torreón! –se apresuró en decir Tyson.

─ ¿En serio? No lo recuerdo… ─Kai estaba confundido.

─ ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? –Tala lo miraba con atención.

─Una voz me llamaba, decía mi nombre… y de pronto… ¡Un fuerte grito!

─ ¡Ese fue Max! Gritó cuando vio al fantasmita –mintió Tyson.

─Mi cabeza… ─Kai se encorvó, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza─. Me duele…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

─ ¿Qué hacen despiertos? –preguntó con enojo Boris.

Todos los chicos se levantaron de golpe.

─Lo que pasa es que… ─empezó Tyson, buscando que decir.

─Tuve otra pesadilla –se apresuró en hablar Kai.

─ ¡Sí! Gritó y nos despertó a todos –Max trataba de aparentar que decía la verdad.

─Nos acercamos a él, para ver si le podíamos ayudar –Oliver también se unió a la mentira.

─Vuelvan a la cama inmediatamente –les ordenó el director.

Los siete chicos obedecieron, cada quien fue a su cama… Al dispersase el grupito alrededor de Kai, Enrique quedó al descubierto para Boris.

─ ¡Enrique! ─gritó muy enfadado, el director─ ¿Por qué no usa usted la misma ropa de dormir que sus compañeros?

─Es que… hacía calor y… ─el italiano trataba de excusarse.

─Ningún motivo es suficiente para usar esa prenda… _indecente_ ─Boris se mostró ofendido─. Que no vuelva a ocurrir.

Dickenson aprovechó que el director estaba entretenido regañando a Enrique, para acercarse a Kai.

─ ¿Fue la misma pesadilla de antes? –preguntó Dickenson con ternura.

─No… ─Kai miró a Boris─ Fue otra cosa…

─Descansé, Kai–le dijo Boris a lo lejos.

El director apagó la luz y salió de la habitación en compañía de Dickenson.

* * *

El gran comedor estaba siendo ocupado por un grupo de chicos castigados. Era la hora de la comida y tanto los chicos, como Boris y el señor Dickenson, comían tranquilamente.

Tyson le hablaba a Max acerca de su novia, mostrándole la fotografía en secreto.

PERO… ¡Boris se dio cuenta!

─ ¡Tyson! –gritó el director irritado.

─ ¡Aguas! –le advirtió Max, asustado.

Tyson escondió de bajo de una servilleta la fotografía de Hilary. Boris se levantó de su asiento y caminó rumbo al lugar de Tyson.

─ ¿Quiere darme eso que guarda bajo la servilleta? –le preguntó con gentileza fingida.

─No hay nada… ¡De veras, de veritas, que no hay nada! –Tyson trató de mentirle.

─ ¿Prefiere usted, qué lo tome yo? –le amenazó Boris.

Tyson no tuvo más remedio que darle la atesorada fotografía de su amada noviecita.

─Je… es bastante fea –exclamó Boris al ver a la chica de la foto.

Al terminar la comida, los alumnos salieron del comedor. Tyson iba en compañía de Max.

─ ¡Maldito viejo, me dieron ganas de romperle la cara! ¡¿Y cómo se atreve a decirle fea a mi Hilary?! –Tyson estaba muy irritado.

Tala y Oliver se le acercaron.

─ ¡Oye, que buena agarrada te dieron! –exclamó Max.

─ ¿Agarrada? ¡Pero si nadie lo tocó! –dijo confundido, Oliver.

─ ¡Es un decir! –explicó Mizuhara.

─Creí que no se la darías… ─comentó Tala.

─No tuve otra opción. Pero no importa… no la tendrá por mucho tiempo.

─ ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué piensas hacer? –se mostró interesado el francés.

─Iré por ella. Sé que la guardará en su escritorio, así que cuando él salga… ¡la recuperaré! –explicó Tyson.

─ ¿Al despacho del ogro? ¡No manches! –se alarmó Max.

─No, no mancharé nada… así que él no se dará cuenta –sonrió Tyson.

─Eh… no me refería a eso… ─le salió una gota en la cabeza al rubio.

─A ver, dime… ¿a qué hora iras por la fotito? –preguntó incrédulo, Oliver.

─A media noche –dijo muy decidido Kinomilla.

─ ¡Mira nada más! ¡A la hora de la Cenicienta! –sonrió burlón Oliver.

─ ¿Eh? ¡Oye! Eso no era lo que tenías que decir… ─Tyson puso las manos en la cintura.

─Ya lo sé… pero, es que… luego tú me ibas a decir: "Para tener la seguridad de que estés despierto" y pues… ¡Qué me digas "Cenicienta" no me ofende! –declaró el de cabellera verde.

─ ¡Apégate al libreto! –le dio un coscorrón Kinomilla.

─ ¡Auch! Está bien… ─se sobó el francesito.

* * *

La noche llegó, media noche… Los chicos en la habitación trataban de hacer cambiar de opinión a Tyson.

─ ¡No vayas, Tyson! –le pidió Max.

─Nada de lo que digan me hará cambiar de opinión… ─Tyson estaba muy decidido.

─Tyson… _él_ está en todas partes, mejor no vayas –le aconsejó Hiwatari.

─ ¡Je! A mí no me asustan tan fácilmente… ─sonrió Tyson.

─ ¡Tyson! –insistió el pecoso.

─Me voy… ¿Alguien quiere acompañarme? –los miró Tyson

Nadie se ofreció.

─ ¡Cobardes! No importa… ─se encogió de hombros Kinomilla─. Mejor cuídense hasta mi regreso. ¡No les vaya a pasar algo! –sonrió burlón.

Tyson salió de la habitación. Una vez afuera, tembló… ¡en buen lío que se había metido! ¿Y si se le aparecía el muertito? ¡O peor! ¿Y si Boris lo descubría?

Tragó saliva y se encaminó rumbo a la oficina del director.

En la habitación, los chicos esperaban temerosos a que Tyson volviera:

─No debimos dejarlo ir… ─soltó Kai.

─Nada de lo que dijéramos lo haría cambiar de parecer –señaló Enrique.

─ ¿Lo dices, por qué él estaba muy decidido? –le preguntó Max.

─No… lo digo, porque él lo dijo:_ Nada de lo que digan me hará cambiar de opinión_ –Enrique imitó la voz de Tyson.

─Tyson es muy valiente… ─murmuró Kenny.

─Yo creo que está muy enamorado –suspiró Oliver.

─ ¡Nada de eso! ¡Sólo quiere robar cámara! –dijo con simpleza Enrique.

─ ¿Cámara? ¿Qué no iba por una foto? –parpadeó Max.

─ ¡Como sea! Yo no iría, ¡ni por una foto de Ninel Conde! –exclamó Enrique.

Todos lo miraron con asco:

─ ¡¿Te gusta Ninel Conde?! ¡Que horror! –dijeron todos los demás al mismo tiempo.

Tyson había llegado a la oficina del director. La puerta fue fácil de abrir: Entró y comenzó a revisar los cajones del escritorio. Había un cajón en especial, que estaba cerrado con llave.

─_ ¡Qué bueno que esto es una historia! Gracias a eso, puedo andar un desarmador sin que haya una explicación razonable_ –pensó Tyson con alegría.

Con ayuda de un desarmador, abriría el cajón.

¡Listo! ¡El cajón se abrió! Tyson Kinomilla comenzó a revisarlo…

Papeles, papeles, más papeles… ¡Sí! ¡La foto de Hilary ahí estaba! Tyson la tomó y besó con alegría.

Tal vez fue la curiosidad lo que lo impulsó a ver que más había en aquel cajón…

Había otra fotografía: La de un chico de larga cabellera… Tyson sintió que lo conocía, de alguna parte… ¡Es cierto! La noche anterior lo había visto… ¡¿Qué! Tyson tragó en seco… tomó las dos fotos, cerró el cajón y salió de la oficina.

En la habitación, los chicos le habían dado una buena pamba a Enrique… ¡Quién lo manda a confesar su gusto por Ninel Conde!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y Tyson entró.

─ ¡Tyson! ¿La encontraste? – los chicos lo rodearon, impacientes.

─Sí, y también otra cosa… ─Tyson los miró con suspicacia.

Tyson se acercó a Kai y le extendió la foto:

─ ¿Has visto antes esta cara? –le preguntó Tyson haciéndose el misterioso.

─ ¡Pues claro! Siempre la andas mostrando a todos… ─soltó con simpleza Kai.

─ ¿Eh? –Tyson vio que se equivocó de foto, le había mostrado la de Hilary ─ ¡Esa no!

Tyson hizo a un lado la fotografía de su novia y sacó la otra.

─Esta… ¿Lo has visto antes?

Kai palideció…. Aquella foto… aquel chico en la fotografía… ¡Era el muchacho ahorcado en el torreón!

**_Continuará..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**N/A: **¡Hola! ¿Tardé mucho en actualizar? Sí, ¿verdad? ¡DISCULPENME, POR FAVOR! Estoy muy avergonzada… Pero es que estos últimos ¿meses, he tenido que atender ciertos asuntos…

¿Cómo vieron este capí? Yo creo que le voy a tener que cambiar el título a la historia, porque por más que me esfuerzo… ¡No me ha salido tan cómico como en un principio me lo imaginé! Es que tengo un sentido del humor, bastante extraño… ¿Qué opinan? ¿Debo cambiar o no el nombre del fanfic? ¡Toda sugerencia es valida para mí! Este capítulo me ha quedado mucho más largo que los anteriores… ¡es que me pique agregándole tantas cosas! Je… debo, confesar que me divierto mucho escribiéndolo! (Como dije antes, tengo un sentido del humor bastante raro)… ¡Tal vez me divierto más yo escribiéndolo, que ustedes leyéndolo! SNIF!

_NINEL CONDE_ –para los que no la conozcan─ Es una "actriz" y "cantante" aquí en México… que, ¡vende más imagen que talento! En mi humilde opinión… ¡Es tan sólo un cuerpo de plástico! Para quienes la han oído "cantar" o visto "actuar", sabrán que no estoy mintiendo. Son más las operaciones que se ha hecho, que el talento que tiene. Si la mencioné en el fanfic, fue para molestar a mi hermano! xD, (es que a él le encanta esa tipa… ¡la defiende a capa y espada! Jeje, y yo gozo criticándosela).

Todavía no tengo preparado el siguiente capítulo, pero en cuanto pueda me pondré a trabajar en él.

Ahorita no se me ocurre nada más que comentar… ¡mejor paso a contestar sus chulisimos reviews!

**Dani Hiwatari: **¡Gracias por lo de comiquísimo! Ando preocupada por que a veces siento que no me sale tan bien las escenas cómicas, como quisiera. Jeje, que bueno que ya empieces a comprender el porque de que no me desmayaría al ver a cierto ahorcadito de cabello largo y negro, jujuju.

**Aika Mizaki: **¡Muchas gracias! Pues, eso de si habrá una relación con Ray… jeje, todavía lo ando pensando. Lamento la larga espera. ¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos para con mis exámenes! Pues… la libré, jeje, felizmente pasé al otro semestre. YUPI! ¿Y a ti cómo te fue? Ojala este capí sea de tu gusto!

**Alexa Hiwatari: **¡Gracias por leer y por dejarme review!

**Marean L. Wolff:** ¡Muchísimas gracias! Notarás que en este capí cambie casi por completo las cosas… eh, ni tanto! Sigue la trama original, pero ahora hay una que otra cosilla nueva, jujuju. ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! No dejes de leer, porfa!

**Ann Saotomo: **Que dicha que te guste este raro fanfic! Jujuju, aquí tienes el tercer capítulo… ¡Ojala también sea de tu agrado! Me siento muy culpable por hacerte esperar tanto, ojala que la espera haya valido la pena.

**Señorita Luna: **¡Lo sé! ¡El rating recae cada que no actualizo! Pero no puedo evitarlo! BUAH, BUAH, BUAH! Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por apurarme con mis actualizaciones… ¡De veras que sí! Y en parte, es porque estoy muy agradecida con que lectores como tú, aún sigan la historia… a pesar, de lo lenta que soy a la hora de subir capítulos. ¡GRACIAS!

**Tailime─Hiwatari: **¡Gracias por tu review! Pos, aquí estoy… ¡siguiendo la historia! Ojala y tú sigas leyéndola.

**Yoko Hiwatari Kon: **Muchas gracias a ¿los tres? Por leer y dejar review! ¿Ray el chico del sueño de Kai? Juju, pues… ya se verá más adelante (de hecho, en el siguiente capí, xD), solo es cuestión de esperar! Sobre Tala, bueno… ¡el chico tendrá sus motivos! ¿Tú crees qué realmente haya jugado con Kai? Habrá que ver lo que pasa, pa' saberlo!

_Muchas gracias por brindarme su apoyo en la elaboración de este extraño fanfic. Este es uno de mis fanfics que más respuesta ha tenido, lo cuál me pone muy alegre! Espero no desilusionarlos, ni decepcionar a nadie. ¡Pondré todo de mi parte para apurarme en las actualizaciones! Los quiero mucho! _

**_HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! _**


End file.
